megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gouto-Douji
|japaneseva = Joji Nakata|englishva = Patrick Seitz}} Gouto-Douji, simply known as Gouto, is a character from the Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha series. Appearances *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' **''Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Shibito Ekishi'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' **''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax Chronicle Edition'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' (3DS) Design Gouto-Douji appears as a black cat with green eyes. Personality On several occasions, Gouto may also loan Raidou money to pay for the travel fees should he run out of money. However, Gouto will automatically retake the same amount of money once Raidou accumulates enough money to pay back Gouto. Despite Gouto's sarcasm, he believes that Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV may be the best he has ever had the honor to guide. Profile A black cat that accompanies Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV in his missions. He acts as a mentor to the new heir of the Kuzunoha Clan, often giving out advice while aiding Raidou's investigations. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' When the Soulless God Oumagatsu was awakened, Gouto helped to come up with the plan to destroy the Tai-itsu, and to ensure its success joined a demon in a rocket bound for the satellite. When the Tai-itsu was destroyed, so too was the earthly body of Gouto. However, despite this drawback, Gouto continued to guide Raidou as a formless voice until the end of his mission. Just before the destruction of his body, Gouto revealed that his true form was that of Raidou Kuzunoha the I, and that he has watched every summoner to bear his name since. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Gouto returns in the sequel, Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, retaining his role. While visiting Shin Sekai, a patron comments that Gouto is a title rather than a name. Late into the game, Gouto confesses to Raidou that his current form is a punishment for breaking the code of honor that unites the Kuzunoha clans, and Gouto-douji is the name of the sentence itself. He laments that the true punishment is that he must watch all of his successors grow old and die without him. Gouto's crime is never elaborated upon. At one point Gouto mentions he was a Housoushi magician before becoming Raidou Kuzunoha. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Gouto-Douji appears along with his alternate world counterpart Goto-Douji in the EX Dungeon along with Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV and Raido Kuzunoha the XIV respectively as ultimate bosses. Gouto and Goto don't actually participate in the battle though, only appearing before and after the battle starts. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Maniax Chronicle Edition Gouto-Douji makes a cameo in this game alongside Raido Kuzunoha the XIV, in which he speaks instead of Raidou. He also appears as part of Raidou's moveset in the move "Provoke," in which he crawls to Raidou's head, letting out a sharp cry, decreasing the defense of the opponent. Gallery Trivia * On the April Fools day of 2019, the Morgana avatar of Atlus Japan's Twitter is replaced with Gouto. Category:Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Sekiganka Shin Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Allies Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Allies